Eggman Nega's Brilliant Plan
by Ability King KK
Summary: Sonic and Red have a spar for an upcoming Smash fight, but are interrupted by the alternate reality Eggman. What could this guy have planned this time?


Green Hill Zone. An iconic location that, as its name implies, is home to lush green hills as far as the eye could see and even a shuttle loop! It is also where a certain famous hedgehog is currently battling a certain famous Pokémon Trainer.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!" called out Red.

"_Ivysaur!"_

The Seed Pokémon sent out a volley of razor sharp leaves, but his opponent was too fast for him.

"You're too slow! Maybe you should try a different tactic!" taunted Sonic with a smirk.

"Then let's try this! Ivysaur, return! Go Squirtle!" declared Red as he returned Ivysaur to his Poké Ball and sent out the Tiny Turtle Pokémon.

"_Squirtle!"_

"Use Water Gun!"

The small Water-type shot a blast of water from his mouth, faster than Sonic thought possible, but the speedy hedgehog still was able to dodge it. That is until Squirtle slammed into him with a Rapid Spin.

"Gah!" cried out Sonic as he was sent back a few feet. He then let out a laugh. "Not bad."

Red gave off a grin. "Thanks!"

The two opponents were about to continue their spar, but all fun things must come to end when certain uninvited and unwanted guests come.

"Hohohoho! Well what do we have here?" questioned a snide sounding voice.

Sonic and Red looked up to where the voice was coming from. It had come from a man with a large, bushy, white moustache. The sight of the man made Sonic grimace.

"Is that…Dr. Eggman?" questioned Red, looking confused.

"No. This guy would be Eggman Nega, an alternate reality version of Baldy McNosehair, but way more annoying," explained Sonic. He then turned back Nega with a glare. "Alright, you poor excuse for a recolor, what do you want this time?"

"The same thing I always want; to prove that I am the better Eggman! I'll doing that by getting rid of you, you pesky hedgehog!" said the evil doctor as he pointed at Sonic.

"I don't see how you will, considering I've beaten you before," taunted Sonic with a smirk.

"Ah, but this time I have a secret weapon," said Nega with an evil grin.

Nega then pressed a button and several flashes of light went off, making Red and Sonic shield their eyes. When the lights died down, the two looked up to see what Nega had done, only to gain blank looks on their faces.

"Is that…" started Sonic.

"…A swarm of Yanma?" finished Red.

Indeed there was a swarm of Yanma surrounding Nega's Eggmobile. The two heroes were wondering why Nega had a swarm of the dragonfly-like Pokémon under his command.

"Hohohoho! A brilliant plan if I do say so myself," said Nega. "I shall have these Yanma flap their wings at high speeds, having them generate shock waves. The noise will so great not even you, Sonic, could escape from it. Once I have you trapped, I shall finish you off! Hohohoho!"

While Nega went into the standard evil villain monologue, a flash of light from below gained his attention. When he looked down, he noticed a large, orange, winged lizard standing next to Red.

"Charizard, use flamethrower on all of the Yanma!" ordered Red.

"_Rawr!"_ roared the Flame Pokémon as he unleashed a stream of fire from his mouth.

The poor swarm didn't have a chance as they were all burned easily and fell to the ground in a faint. Seeing the entire swarm defeated with one attack, Nega was left there gaping like a fish.

"H-How could my brilliant plan fall so easily?!" demanded the evil doctor.

"That was a brilliant plan?" questioned Red, giving Nega a deadpan look.

"Only in his head," said Sonic with a sigh. "I'll finish this up."

Sonic focused his energy and in doing so, seven emeralds, the Chaos Emeralds, started to circle around him. In another flash of light, Sonic was now glowing with a bright yellow light. He was now Super Sonic.

Seeing this, Nega was starting get nervous. "N-Now hold on, Sonic! Can't we talk this over?!"

"Not really."

With great speed, Super Sonic went from his position on the ground to right in front of Nega, where he then slammed into the Eggmobile and sent the evil man flying over the horizon. Once Nega was gone, Sonic relinquished the power of the Chaos Emeralds and reverted back to his original state.

"Where do you think he'll end up?" asked Red as he, Charizard, and Squirtle watched Nega disappear.

"Don't know. Come on, let's get back to our spar," replied Sonic.

"Right!"

-:-

With Nega, he unfortunately crash-landed in the middle of the ocean. Breaking the surface of the water to get some air, he let out a growl of frustration.

"When I get my hands on that hedgehog, I'll make him pay for this!" exclaimed Nega with a scowl.

"_Shar…"_

Nega froze at the sound of the growling. Slowly turning around, Nega found that a school of Sharpedo was behind him and they did not look happy. There was only one thing Nega could do in this situation.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Scream like a girl and swim for his life as the school gave chase after him.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**This is what happens when you watch too much YouTube. You watch certain very hilarious videos and ideas just pop into your head.**

**Eggman Nega…I hate this character so much. Since I already explained why in a poster I posted on dA awhile back, I don't need to go on.**

**Yanma…Truthfully I don't have anything against it or Yanmega. If I wanted to train a Bug-type Pokémon though, there are better ones out there. Like Scizor, Heracross, or Volcarona.**


End file.
